Armas e armaduras
favor ignore todas as descrições Espadas de uma ou duas mãos. 0xp Short Sword - Silver Knife - . Combat Knife - Dagger - Kataná - . Facas de Arremesso . 5xps: ' ' Longsword - Espada longa e mais pesada. Só se obtêm por forja. (Duas mãos). Rapier - Um pouco menor que a longsword e mais leve. Sabre - Espada clássica para piratas e exploradores. Machete - Uma espécie de facão. 15xps: ' ' Elite Sword - Espada clássica de Elite Warriors. Scimitar - Lâmina crescente, fácil manuseio. Kataná - Mais poderosa que a outra, porém mais pesada. (Duas mãos) Slayer Sword (10c) - Abençoada com a energia da Lifa Tree, ou seja, mais forte. Epee - Espada clássica da esgrima. Calin Sword - 15c - Pode transformar um objeto em ouro puro por uma hora. Só pode fazer isso uma vez por dia. (Duas mãos) Bone Sword - Feita com ossos de Olifante. 25xps: ' ' Broadsword - Espada de grande tamanho e lâmina maior. Utilizada apenas por Lord Knights. (Duas mãos). Spike Sword - Apenas equipadas por Royal Ranger. Espada ótima para perfurações. Rune Sword - Espada rúnica, somente equipada por Elfos. Mercenary - Utilizada apenas por Lord Knights e por alguns Elfos Capitães. Memoria - Espada muito poderosa. Emite uma onda de energia uma vez por dia. (10c) Crimson Sword - Espada muito leve e ágil, apenas para Capitães Araulenses. (Uma mão só) Giant Sword - Espada gigante. Pode ser usada apenas por Lord Knights. Dragon Slayer - Espada dada apenas por Reis. Causa maior dano em dragões. (Duas mãos). Djinn Blade - Extremamente afiada. (Duas mãos) Shield Breaker (10c) - Lâmina afiadissíma, corta escudos mais simples. (Uma mão) 50xps: ' ' Diamond Sword - Causa dano grande em armaduras simples. Usada apenas por capitães e generais. (Duas mãos) Bloody Edge - Apenas para Escandinavos. (Duas mãos) Demonrage Sword - Somente para Escandinavos. (Duas mãos) Lifa Sword - 15c - Abençoada com a energia Lifa. Ataque poderoso e encantada com o elemento Terra. Apenas para Lifa Knights. (Duas mãos) Fire Sword - As chamas envolvem sua lâmina uma vez por dia. Usa apenas por Dragon Knights. Havoc Blade - Somente para cargos superiores a Royal Rangers. (Duas mãos) Ice Rapier - Encontrada em cavernas subrmersas. Elemento Gelo. (Uma mão) Magic Long Sword - Dada em promoções para General ou Capitão. (Duas mãos) Pharao Sword - Utilizada apenas por Lifa Knights. Elemento Terra. (Duas mãos) 75xps: ''' Calamity - Espada gigante e pesada. Usada somente Generais, Lord Knights e Jarls. (Duas mãos) Thaian Sword - Dada aos três melhores Cavaleiros do Reino de Araluen e Élfico. (Uma mão) Justice Seeker - Utilizada apenas por capitães. (Duas mãos) Espada Mística - Abençoada com os poderes da Lifa Tree. Elemento Terra. (Duas mãos) Escudos '''0xps: Wooden Shield - Feito de madeira, bloquei apenas ataques mais simples. Elite Shield - Somente Elite Warriors podem usar. Plate Shield - Obtido apenas forja. Um pouco resistente. 15xps: ' Brass Shield - Usado apenas por Araluenses. Cooper Shield - Usado apenas por Escandinavos. Sentinel Shield - Usado apenas por Elfos. '''25xps: ' Bone Shield - Muito resistente a ataques físicos, usado por Escandinavos. Steel Royal Shield - Utilizado apenas por classes superiores ou iguais a Knights e Cavaleiros Élficos. Viking Shield - Apenas por Escandinavos. Mercenary Shield - Apenas por Escandinavos. Scarab Shield - Encontrado nas dunas de areia, em desertos. Elemento Terra. Dark Shield - Apenas para Berserks. Tortoise - Muito resistente a ataques físicos. '35xps: ' Salamander Shield (10c) - Resistentes a ataques de fogo. Dwarden shield - Somente Guardiões utilizam. Tusk Shield (10c) - Ultra resistente e ainda da uma certa defesa mágica. Ancient Shield - Resistente a ataques mágicos. Tower Shield - Somente para os Royal Rangers. '50xps: ' Shield of Honor - Somente para Classes A. Ultra resistente. Phoenix - Utilizado somente por magos em rituais. Giant Shield - Protege contra a maiora dos ataques físicos. Super resistente e defende contra algumas magias. Medusa Shield (25c) - Reflete danos mágicos contra o alvo. Nightmare Shield - Usado apenas por Escandinavos. Great Shield - Utilizado apenas por Lord Knights e Generais Arcos '0xps: ' Bow - Feito de madeira comum. '5xps: ' Crossbow - Uma besta, atira setas nos adversários. Elvish Bow - Arco grande, causa maior dano. Slikwear Bow - Utilizado somente por elfos. '15xps: ' Modified Crossbow - Atira setas em maior velocidade. Apenas para balesteiros e espiões. Yol's Bow - Abençoada pelos poderes da Lifa. Utilizado apenas por Lifa Archers. Ice bow. (10c) - As flechas podem congelar o alvo quando atingem sua pele. '30xps: ' Arbalest - Atira setas em grande velocidade. Utilizado apenas por Arqueiros Araulenses, sendo Balesteiros apenas. Wasinger Bow - Utilizado somente por Arqueiros de Elite. Ironworker - Tem uma mira incrível, utilizado somente por Balesteiros. Chain Bolter - Feito a mão. Pode ser amarrado no braço. Utilizado somente por Lupine Archer e Balesteiros. '50xps: ' Devileye - Possui mira integrada e pode ser amarrado no braço, apenas utilizado por Balesteiros. Gold Crossbow (10c) - Atinge alvos a distâncias absurdas. Apenas por Lupine Archers, e Balesteiros. Composite Bow - Apenas para Capitães Arqueiros. É um arco muito potente, que pode atirar de longas ou médias distâncias. '''FLECHAS E SETAS Arrow - Flechas comuns. Burst Arrow - Pegam mais Velocidade. São as flechas que utilizam fogo. (25xp) Poison Arrow - Flechas que podem ter a ponta envenenada (25xp) Sniper Arrow - Utilizada apenas por Rangers. Flechas especializadas em tiros de longe. (50xp) Onix Arrow - Apenas utilizadas por Capitães Arqueiros. Flecha que perfura as armaduras mais fortes. (100xp) Earth Arrow - Flecha apenas conseguida quando um mago a encanta com terra. (50xp para uso) Fire Arrow - Flecha apenas conseguida quando um mago a encanta com fogo. (Diferente da Burst Arrow, porque essa é encantada, a outra é com fogo mesmo) (50xp para uso). Energy Arrow - Flechas encantadas por magos com energia. Causam um choque no adversário. (50xp para uso) Ice Arrows - Só podem ser usadas para quem tem um Ice Bow. (50xp para uso) Bolt - Setas para serem atiradas com bestas. Piercing Bolt - Voam mais rápido. (25xp)Infernal Bolt - Mais rápidas e mais perfurantes. Usadas apenas por Rangers.(50xp) Lanças Spear - 0xps''' - Lança comum, pode ser usada por Elite Warriors. Hunting Spear -10xps - Lança de caça, ótima para arremesso, utilizada por caçadores e para treinamento de Knights que querem virar lanceiros e escandinavos. Ripper Spear - 20xps - Uma lança parecida com a de caça, mas essa é mais afiada e melhor para batalhas. Apenas para Knights que querem virar lanceiros. Royal Spear - 35xps '''- '''Utilizada somente por Lanceiros e Capitães. Obsidian Spear - 50xps - Utilizada apenas pelo General e por Lanceiros. Dragon Spear - 70xps - Utilizada somente por Lanceiros. ' Enchanted Spear - (15c)' '- Quando emite uma luz por toda a lança e o guerreiro lançar, ela segue o oponente mesmo que ele corre ou desvie. Só pode fazer isso uma vez por dia. Machados '''0xps: ' Axe - Machado comum, tamanho ideal. Short Axe - Um pouco menor, causa menos dano. Hand Axe - Machado de mão, bem pequeno. 10xps: ' Steel Axe - Machado obtido por forja. Orcish Axe - Feito com dente de Olifante. Battle Axe - Utilizado em batalhas, tem o corte duplo mas é pequeno. Barbarian Axe - Especial para Escandinavos. Knight Axe - Utilizado apenas por Lord Knights. '''25xps: ' Double Axe - Corte duplo, tamanho comum. ' '''Beastslayer Axe - Ótimo para caças, usado apenas pela realeza. Fire Axe - 10c - Também emite chamas em sua lâmina uma vez por dia. Daramanian Waraxe - Dado apenas por Jarls. Noble Axe - Feito de ouro, tem o corte maior. '''50xps: ' Glorious Axe - Utilizado apenas por Berserks. Headchopper Axe - Feito para cortar pescoços. Ancient Axe - (10c) Encantado com energia Lifa. Elemento Terra. Titan Axe - Machado gigante, utilizado apenas por Brute. Vile Axe - Utilizado apenas por Escandinavos. Heroic Axe - Dado somente pelo Objarl a importantes guerreiros. '75xps: ' Paladin Axe - Utilizado apenas por Jarls. Royal Axe - Tamanho gigante, possui o corte invertido. Utilizado apenas por Brute e o Objarl. Ravager's Axe - Ótimo para cortar cabeças. Ice Axe - 10c - Somente para Ice Brute. Elemente Gelo. Hellforged Axe - Especial pra Jarls. '100xps: ' Executioner Axe - Triplica a força do ataque. (25c) Solar Axe - Somente Jarls podem usar. Elemento Fogo. Demonwing Axe - Aumenta a velocidade de ataque. Apenas o Objarl possui um exemplar. Elmos '''0 xps Leather Elmet - Feito de couro élfico. (Apenas para Elfos). Studded Helmet - Feito de cobre, protege contra golpes de espadas. 10xps: ' Chain Helmet - Feito de aço. Mais resistente. Legion Helmet - Utilizado apenas por Elite Warrios e Escandinavos. Soldier Helmet - Mais resistente que o Chain Helmet. Noble Steel Helmet - Protege contra golpes de machados comuns. (5c) '''25xps: ' Dark Helmet - Apenas para Escandinavos. Giant Helmet - Muito resistente, porém muito pesado. Crown Helmet - Utilizado somente pela realeza Royal Helmet - Somente Royal Ranger utiliza Skull Helmet - Possui propriedades místicas. Dado apenas em aventuras pela organizaçãodo RPG. '40xps: ' Royal Helmet (2) - Melhor que o primeiro, usado apenas por capitães. Dragon Helmet - Utilizado apenas por Dragon Knights. Winged Helmet - Aumenta a velocidade de movimentação. Utilizado apenas por Elfos. Dragon Scale Helmet (10c) - Feito com escama de dragão, protege contra fogo e contra ataques mágicos. '80xps: '''Horned Helmet - Exclusivo para Escandinavos. Ancient Helmet - Emite uma raio brutal de energia Lifa. (15c) Golden Helmet - Muito resistente a ataques físicos. Armaduras '''0xps: ' Cape - Capa comum, feita de tecido azul. Jacket - Jaqueta de couro, protege do frio. Coat - Uma espécie de sobretudo. Green Tunic - Utilizado somente para Elfos. '5xps: ' Red Tunic - Simboliza a nobreza Araluense. Pirate shirt - Elegante e clássica. Leather Armor - Feita de couro, protege contra alguns golpes. Chain Armor - Feita de liga metálica, mais resistente. '15xps: ' Ethno Coat - Muito leve e utilizada por Druidas e Magos. Royal Cape - Utilizada apenas por Royal Rangers. Bronze Armor - Feita de bronze, resistent a ataques físicos. Spirit Cloak - Utilizada apenas por Magos. Leopard Armor - Se ajusta ao corpo, tornando os movimentos mais leves e simples. '30xps: ' Plate Armor - Usada apenas por Araluenses. Dark Armor - Utilizada apenas por Escandinavos. Dragon Armor - 10c - Resiste as jatos de fogo de Dragões que estejam LONGE. Se o Dragão estiver perto, a pessoa não morre diretamente, mas fica com sérias queimaduras. Dragon Knight Armor - Utilizada apenas por Dragon Knights. Blue Robe - Utilizada apenas por Elfos. Protege contra ataques mágicos. Paladin Robe - Utilizada apenas por magos. '50xps: ' Witch Hunter Armor - Utilizada apenas por Arqueiros de Elite e Capitães. Shine Armor - Resistente a ataques do elemento fogo, utilizada por Magos. Knight Armor - Muito leve, ajustável e resistente. Utilizada apenas por Knights. '75xps: ' Dark Lord's Cape - Utilizada apenas por Jarls. Leviathan Armor - Armadura de propriedade água. (15c) Master Archer's Armor - Utilizada apenas por Capitães Arqueiros. Focus Robe - Melhor a precisão de arqueiros. Frozen Plate - Utilizada apenas por Escandinavos. '100xps: ' Robe of the Underworld - Utilizada apenas por Jarls. Dragon Robe - Protege contra a chama de dragões, utilizada por magos. Skullcracker Armor - Armadura da propriedade sombria, escandinavos apenas. (15c) Velvet Mantle - Protege contra magias e contra ataques físicos. Aumenta a precisão de arcos e a velocidade de ataque. (20c)Swanplair Armor - Utilizada apenas por Generais Elfos. Cristaline Armor - Protege contra golpes de machados mais fortes. ' ' Golden Armor - 25c - Feita totalmente ao ouro, inquebrável. Possui uma alta defesa contra ataques cortantes de espadas. Windborn Colossus - Protege contra ataques de flechas e setas, ou espadas fracas a partir de agora leia as descrições 'Adaga de Leen ' Ela � consagrada pelo poder da morte ...toda vez que um sacrif�cio for feito com essa adaga o usu�rio recebe 2D6 mais pontos de experi�ncia... para personagem maus. 'Anel dos Nove Drag�es ' � um anel que divide o usu�rio em at� nove c�pias de si, mas a cada c�pia suas caracter�sticas tamb�m s�o divididas (for�a, intelig�ncia, habilidade, poder de fogo...) e algumas partes da personalidade s�o mais concentradas em uma das c�pias do que em outras (gula, pregui�a, ego, humor, sa�de, tamanho, idade, peso, etc...). 'Anel Anti magia ' Um anel comum com o s�mbolo dos ca�adores de magos( duas espadas cruzando uma varinha quebrada) � um anel que � portado como item padr�o por eles... Poderes: Esse anel pode como a magia de mesmo nome anular o efeito magico de uma pessoa ou objeto como se tivesse focus 3;o anel tem PMs pr�prios e n�o � necess�rio saber magias para utiliza-lo...possui entre 5(mais comuns)e 20(mais poderosos e raros)...seu focus variam de 3 � 7....ele deve ser carregado uma vez por dia como se possu�sse a desvantagem bateria Puni��o dos magos: Pudesse uma vez por dia gastar toda carga do anel(no m�nimo 10 PMs ou um dia sem utilza-lo) para bloquear um caminho de focus de um mago por PMs + focus do anel horas o mago deve fazer um teste de resist�ncia ...se n�o passar n�o pode utilizar o focus mais alto que possuir (perdendo assim suas mais poderosas magias) Desfazer: Por 3 PMs desfaz qualquer feito magico que tenha como requisito focus menor que o do anel 'Anel da Ilus�o ' Anel que projeta uma ilus�o com poder equivalente a magia de mesmo nome com focus 3, palavras de invoca��o: Lebinus Vurshi. 'Anel de Armazenar Magias ' Esse anel � capaz de armazenar uma certa quantidade de magias, desde que a soma total dos Focus n�o ultrapasse 10. Por exemplo, seria poss�vel armazenar cinco magias com Focus total 2 (Lan�a Infal�vel de Talude, por exemplo) ou duas com Focus 5 (Corpo Elemental, por exemplo), ou qualquer combina��o. Quando a magia armazenada � lan�ada ela n�o consome PMs do usu�rio, mas tamb�m n�o pode ser utilizada novamente. Depois que todas as magias armazenadas sejam utilizadas, o item torna-se um anel normal. Pre�o: T$ 50000 'Anel de Evas�o ' O usu�rio desse anel torna-se mais �gil do que o normal, o usu�rio recebe um b�nus de H+1 em testes de Esquiva. Pre�o: T$ 800 'Anel do Drag�o Negro ' Um anel feito de uma pedra negra com uma forma de dente de drag�o, e um osso no centro. Quem o utiliza se transforma em um dracolinch, problema � que voc� n�o muda nenhuma caracter�stica sua, apenas fica parecendo um necrodraco, s� o tamanho e a "gordura" .... 'Arma Anti-Criatura ' Tamb�m conhecidas como Flagelo, certas armas m�gicas s�o feitas especificamente para serem usadas contra uma determinada criatura. Quando utilizadas contra a criatura correta, estas Armas Especiais oferecem FA+4. Contra outras criaturas ser� uma Arma Especial comum. Esta � uma Vantagem para Arma Especial que custa 1 ponto. Seu b�nus � cumulativos com outras Vantagens 'Arma Profana ' Oferecem um b�nus de +1 na For�a e Armadura do usu�rio quando ele enfrenta criaturas da luz (que possuam ou sejam criadas com magia de Luz) ou que tenha os CH da Honestidade e/ou Her�is. Profana � uma Vantagem para Arma Especial que custa 1 ponto. Nenhuma Arma Especial pode ser Sagrada e Profana ao mesmo tempo. Bast�o do Grande Poder Feito de metal, com uma esfera com bordas na ponta e seis bot�es no cabo, este bast�o tem v�rias habilidades, cada uma ativada por um dos bot�es. As seguintes habilidades podem ser usadas de forma ilimitada: - Como uma ma�a leve (Contus�o e M�gico) que oferece FA+2. - Transformar em um espada (Corte) encantada com Aumento de Dano (Fogo 2) - Um machado de guerra (Corte) que oferece FA+4 - Uma lan�a (Perfura��o) que oferece FA+3. As seguintes habilidades podem ser usadas apenas uma vez ao dia: O bast�o pode conjurar as seguintes magias: Paralisia (mas com alcance de toque) e P�nico. Quando usada para atacar ela oferece FA+4 e todo o dano recebido pelo alvo � recuperado pelo usu�rio. Por fim, o bast�o pode ser usado como uma vara de escalada que cresce at� 15m em uma �nica rodada. Essa habilidade pode ser usada para for�ar portas (como se tivesse F6). O �ltimo bot�o faz com que o bast�o indique o norte magn�tico. Pre�o: T$ 50000 Bebezinho Entre N�s �uma pequena est�tua dourada em forma de beb� que quando � ativada vira um beb� gigante que ataca os inimigos e os prende em fraldas. Cada fralda imobiliza o inimigo e causa 1D6 de dano. Se o bebe tiver comido uma feijoada antes, aumente o dano para 2d6 'Braceletes de vash ' Lindos braceletes, feitos com metal espiritual, os braceletes de vash, s�o realmente algo que um guerreiro que luta com suas m�os gostaria de ter, quando o bracelete � utilizado ele se funde ao usu�rio tornando seu ante bra�o met�lico, o bracelete concede a seu usu�rio os seguintes poderes: Punhos r�pidos (3 PMs): Voc� pode atacar um inimigo com o dobro da habilidade, e o inimigo tem penalidade de -2 para esquivas. M�o elemental (2 PMs): Acrescenta qualquer dano elemental ao dano final e for�a +1 no mesmo dano Desturbio (5 PMs): Cauda dano que ignora totalmente a armadura do alvo na FD, e o inimigo dever ser bem sucedido em um teste de R+1 ou fica paralisado de dor por1 turno(como a vantagem de mesmo nome) esse bracelete � raro, pois seu material � caro ou quase inexistente em certos mundos.... 'Cajado do Poder ' Como todos os cajados, o cajado do poder cont�m carga, na forma de PMs (geralmente 50 PMs quando o item � criado). O cajado permite usar as seguintes magias: Armadura Extra a Magia e Armas M�gicas Enxame de Trov�es Explos�o de Fogo Inferno de Gelo A Lan�a Infal�vel de Talude Paralisia Prote��o M�gica (Luz 6) A Seta Infal�vel de Talude e V�o. O usu�rio desse cajado tamb�m recebe FD+1 e em testes de Resist�ncia. Al�m disso ele pode ser usado em combate como um bord�o que oferece FA+1. Pre�o: 100000 'Calice Purificador ' Tranforma qualquer liquido (at� mesmo acido) em agua pura e cristalina Caneca do caf� da manh� Se trata de uma simples caneca de madeira, com al�a de metal e com um grade s�mbolo de tifarium (deus menor da fartura e colheita) ela funciona de maneira simples, basta antes desse dormir dizer boa noite para caneca, e no dia seguinte .....tcharam....l� estar� ela cheia da bebida matinal que voc�preferir o jogador deve falar qual, e sempre ser� a mesma bebida) que alimenta como uma refei��o completa, ela funciona em qualquer lugar, em termos de regras rola-se um d100 ela tem 98% de chance de funcionar, n�o exige gasto de nenhum poder magico, halfings s�o h�beis em cria-las n�o s�o t�o caras, e s�o comuns entre eles..... 'Chave de New ' Essa pequena chave dourada, seu aspecto de velha esconde uma das melhores utilidades, essa cave � capaz de abrir qualquer tranca que permite uso de chaves, ela � bem dif�cil de c encontrar, (ate por que quem a possui n�o sai por ai falando) n�o � preciso dizer que para ladroes esse item vale um bocado de peso em ouro... de onde veio e quem a fabrica � um mist�rio (belo gancho para aventuras n�o???!!!) seu modo de usar � simples basta coloca-la perto da fechadura ela se transformara magicamente na chave que abre tal porta(ba�, janela, cela, ....) sabe-se que ela � chamada de chave de New pois esse � o nome do deus menor dos gatunos.... 'Cinto do Monge ' Oferece uma grande habilidade para combater desarmado, o usu�rio recebe um b�nus de FA+1. Se o usu�rio for um monge ou artista marcial o efeito � diferente: ao inv�s de +1 em FA o cinto oferece H+2 para situa��es de combate e movimento (mas n�o testes de Per�cias, por exemplo). Pre�o: T$ 6000 'Concha da sorte ' Este amuleto permite que voc� ignore os efeitos de seu azar 2x por dia, uma antes do nascer do sol e outra antes do p�r do sol. a um personagem com a maldi��o de 2 pontos "azarado". 'Drag�o de Safira ' � uma est�tua de safira em forma de drag�o que ganha vida e fica maior quando � ativado, e transforma todos a sua volta em est�tuas de safira, tornando-os seus escravos, at� mesmo quem o ativa. Ele � usado apenas como �ltimo recurso, pois ele age por conta pr�pria e fica mais forte a cada v�tima. Drag�o de Safira aparenta ser indestrut�vel, pois todos os ataques que ele recebeu n�o lhe causaram nenhum dano, at� mesmo os ataques do Mestre Arsenal . A �nica coisa que pode det�-lo � fuligem, que o desativa quando ele est� totalmente coberto. O drag�o Safira � um drag�o que seu jato � de �cido e tem todas as imunidades poss�veis. F15, A20, R10, H25, Pdf20(acido) 'Dragonete de vidro ' Esse pequeno enfeite de mesa � capaz de absorver um item, para dentro de si .....apenas cl�rigos do senhor das trapa�as podem pegar esses itens l� dentro .... O dragonete � de puro vidro...mais quebra-lo faz com que o item se perca para sempre o item precisa apenas estar na vis�o do pequeno ladraozinho que se teleporta magicamente para dentro dele.... ele pode ficar totalmente im�veis como estatuas, e ficam assim por anos sem precisar se mover Caracteristicas: F0, H5, R3, A5, pdf0, armadura extra corte, maldi��o(s� tem 1 pv) 'Elmo da Ressurei��o ' Fornece o poder de ser um imortal e +3 no focus trevas, mas da uma maldi��o (s� se o personagem morrer) ele vira um zumbi ou esqueleto... 'Espada Aprendiz ' Sempre que o portador ferir gravemente alguem (PVs igual ou menor que a resist�ncia)ele ganha uma das caracteristicas da vitima (uma vantagen ou magia) al�m dela ser mais poderosa que as espadas normais (+6 na FA total), ela atualmente esta em poder do anjo paladino Guy Aerus. 'Espada de Lionteri ' Parecendo uma velha espada enferrujada, esta espada esconde um poder incr�vel, ...n�o se sabe sua historia, de onde veio quem a fez ....mist�rio a noite, ao ser energizada sua lamina velha e quebradi�a se transforma em uma lamina negra de sombras...sua empunhadura se transforma em uma linda cravejada em diamantes e pedras negras ... ela� considerada uma arma magica que concede: FA final+5, trevas, vorpal, veloz (a noite) e flagelo(criaturas de fogo ou que possuam focus no mesmo) Poderes: Tranforma�ao em sombra (2 PMs): Corpo elemental trevas(mais ainda possui mente)e soma os valores :F+2, H+3 Lamina da destrui��o (5 PMs): Uma vez dia caso acerte a vitima ela tem direito a um teste de R+1 caso falhe...morte certa... Comandar sombra (4 PMs): faz as sombras do local se transformarem em guerreiro de sombra que duram uma hora ou ate o fim do combate elas possuem bra�os em forma de foices ou espadas, e espelhem rajadas de espinhos de sombras 'Espada Lunar ' � uma espada velha e enferujada , sua lamina n�o corta.....apenas os corpos se estes se esbararem nelar... 'Espelho do Pirata S�bio ' Mostra a voc� 1 vez por noite qual o caminho deve seguir... ele mostra as proximidades do local onde voc� est� e que rumo tomar... 'Espada do Senhor da Guerra ' Tem um corte preciso, ela e feita com o mais puro diamante e com um fio de prata no centro, e sua base feita de ouro negro...ela da +4 em For�a e ganha a vantagem vorpal... 'Espada da Tempestade ' Ela � uma arma especial +3 que tem as magia Trov�o em cadeia, o problema � que tende as magias a acertarem quem esta usando a arma, ent�o � fazer para o inimigo utilizar... 'Flauta de Morfeus ' Faz com que uma criatura de m�dio porte 1,60m de altura durma por 1d6+1 turnos ou um grupo de at� 5 criaturas pequenas durma por 1d6+2 turnos. 'Flauta da petrifica�ao ' Voc� a usa e ela vira a pedra falante. 'Garrafa de Ar ' Cont�m, em seu interior, uma certa quantidade de ar, renovado cont�nuamente. Entretanto ela n�o permite respirar normalmente nesses lugares: o usu�rio deve usar uma rodada para obter o ar da garrafa e, ap�s, prender sua respira��o. Pre�o: T$ 5000 'Grifo de Bronze ' Essa estatueta m�gica com 3cm de altura pode transformar-se em um grifo normal, durante at� 6 horas, quando � atirada no ch�o e uma palavra de comando � pronunciada. Se a estatueta for quebrada ou destru�da, estar� arruinada. Caso o grifo transformado seja morto, a estatueta volta ao estado normal e n�o poder� voltar a ser usada dentro de duas semanas. Pre�o: T$ 7000 'Harpa M�gica ' Cada nota � um ataque especial; exemplo: D�=faz tremores; R�=faz chuva e etc. Quando o MP dela acaba, simplesmente da-se "harpada" nos inimigos. 'Jarro M�gico ' Quando aberto jorra agua infinita. Dizem que � essa a origem do oceano. 'Luz Adavi�o, Anel de Wynna ' Adavi�o permite que uma maldi��o seja quebrada, s� pode ser usado uma vez por semana. 'Manto do Deslocamento ' Este manto m�gico invoca sobre o usu�rio os mesmos efeitos da magia Imagem Turva, sempre ativa e sem consumir PMs do usu�rio. Pre�o: T$ 5000 'Manto do Carisma ' Aquele que usa este manto recebe um b�nus de +1 em todos os testes que envolvam tratar com outras pessoas (como testes de Manipula��o, Artes e similares). Algumas varia��es do manto oferecem um b�nus de +2. Pre�o: de acordo com o b�nus: T$ 500 (+1) e T$ 800 (+2). 'Manto de Resist�ncia ' Este manto m�gico envolve o usu�rio com uma prote��o m�gica que lhe oferece um b�nus em todos os testes de Resist�ncia. Note que o manto n�o aumenta a Resist�ncia do usu�rio, apenas oferece um b�nus (que geralmente varia de +1 a +3) nos testes de Resist�ncia contra magia, venenos e outros efeitos. Pre�o: de acordo com o b�nus: T$ 500 (+1); T$ 1.000 (+2); T$ 3.000 (+3). 'Mochila de Carga ' Essa mochila m�gica � capaz de carregar at� 125kg de equipamento ou 850 litros. Entretanto, independente disso seu peso permanece sempre o mesmo, 7,5kg. Pre�o: T$ 1000 'Moeda dos Mant�deos ' Uma moeda que permite ao usu�rio ter o poder de dar saltos altos e cambalhotas como um Mant�deo. � muito �til, mas precisa ser habilidade acima de 3 para ser usada. Vantagens: ''Com ela em m�os, voc� n�o precisa de testes para a��es f�ceis e normais, envolvendo saltos e similares. Para saltos e similares dif�ceis, voc� ganha habilidade +2. '''Olhos de �guia ' Estas lentes de cristal se encaixam nos olhos do personagem e conferem Vis�o Agu�ada (de Sentidos Especiais). Caso o personagem j� tenha essa Vantagem, n�o recebe nenhuma habilidade extra. Pre�o: T$ 1000 '�rbita de Tsunami ' � uma esfera azul que pode invocar quantidades ilimitadas de �gua de dentro dela, que podem ser concentradas em um alvo como um jato d'�gua. Com o elemento �gua ela fica mais forte e pode ser usada para fazer ataques de gelo. O dano � sempre 1D6 para cada focus em �gua que tiver(se tiver 6 de focus � 6d6 o dano). Pode colocar o dano Frio/Gelo nos seus ataques 'Po��o de Velocidade ' Quando ingerida, esta po��o torna o usu�rio mais r�pido, recebendo os benef�cios da Vantagem Acelera��o durante 1d+1 turnos. Se o usu�rio j� tem essa Vantagem, ele recebe um b�nus de H+1 apenas para velocidade. Pre�o: T$ 100 'Prote��o Divina ' � uma armadura forjada pelos arcanjos ou deuses (fica na sua escolha) feita em prata, ouro e diamante, da +3 na Armadura e ganha regenera��o... 'Roupa da invisibilidade ' Sempre que voc� usa ela fica totalmente invisivel ! Seis pedras elementais Cada pedra invoca um elemental somente uma vez quando usadas elas se desfazem. 'Sombra do medo ' � uma est�tua em forma de p�ssaro que faz o maior medo do inimigo virar realidade e pode ser usado para entrar nos sonhos dos inimigos enquanto eles estiverem dormindo. Soqueira de Ragnar Fornece +2 em for�a e resitencia. Sendo que voc� ganha monstruoso, inculto, modelo especial ningu�m vai aguentar o teu fedor de bugbear morto... Tiara de olho de beholder Fornce +3 em testes de observac�o e pdf+3 porque solta raios laser. 'T�nica de Duas Toneladas ' � uma t�nica que pode se transformar em uma armadura met�lica que pode proteger o usu�rio de quase todo o tipo de ataque, mas ela pesa duas toneladas, o que dificulta a locomo��o do usu�rio. Suspeita-se que � essa a armadura de Arsenal. Ela faz o usu�rio ficar com seu n�vel de armadura em 20, e � s� danificada por armas m�gicas, nem magia � util. Toda vez que ela receber um golpe de armas m�gicas, se o resultado n�o for 1, ela n�o � danificada. Esses itens foram elaborados pelos usu�rios Arcanine,Paran�ia e outros.Foram reunidos em um s� post para serem visualizados melhor -Esse objeto � utilizado por aventureiros experientes. Trata-se de algum objeto impregnado com uma magia de cura, por�m o curioso deste objeto � que a magia � instantaneamente ativada quando o seu possuidor recebe dano. O S�mbolo de Bronze s� pode ser feito por cl�rigos em seus devidos s�mbolos religiosos. Mecanismo: Cada S�mbolo de Bronze comporta um m�ximo de 3 PVs s�o ativados assim que o seu possuidor recebe dano. Exemplo: O guerreiro tem 5 de PV... recebe 2 pontos de dano... assim o S�mbolo de Bronze � ativado instantaneamente na mesmo turno recuperando os 2 PVs perdidos, assim s� sobra 1 PV dentro do objeto. Ap�s ter os 3 PVs gastos o s�mbolo perde sua colora��o se tornando um objeto comum de ferro. N�o � necess�ria palavras de invoca��o nem focus. '''Anel da Nata��o -Concede ao usu�rio a per�cia Nata��o enquanto ele usar o anel. Ou ent�o concede H+1 para quem j� possui tal per�cia. No final os somat�rios de quem possui a per�cia Nata��o � H+2 (+1 da Per�cia e +1 do Anel). Mecanismo: � ativado assim que posto no dedo do usu�rio. H� v�rios tamanhos para esse anel. Manto da Queda Suave -Manto marrom e bem detalhado com desenhos e escrituras. Esse manto faz com que o usu�rio s� receba 1d de dano se cair de uma altura superior a 30m, diferente dos 10m normais. Mecanismo: � ativado assim que posto no usu�rio. Espada Lacradora -Essa � uma espada t�pica para rituais, onde ela � usada para lacrar algo. Seja um portal, um monstro, uma passagem, etc. Ela funciona da seguinte forma. Ela pode aprisionar algo com a Resist�ncia menor que o Focus do Mago/Cl�rigo que a criou. Exemplo: A espada � feita com magia de Luz. Ent�o ela pode aprisionar um fantasma de Resist�ncia 3 se o Mago que a criou tiver Focus Luz igual ou superior a 4. Mecanismo: A espada pode ser usada do mais variado modo. Seja presa numa pedra trancando uma alma, seja cravada no corpo de um monstro para que ele n�o acorde, seja presa a uma porta para impedir que ela se abra. Assim que a espada � retirada de seu lacre ela se desfaz. Tamb�m a possibilidade de utiliz�-la como arma antes de ser usada como lacre. Ela causar� dano de F+H+1d6+Focus Utilizado Para Cri�-la. Luva Orc -Essa luva conhecida em v�rios lugares com nomes diferentes aumenta a For�a do usu�rio. Ela concede F+1 para situa��es que exijam testes de for�a e FA+1 para jogadas de ataque. Mecanismo: � ativada assim que � posta no usu�rio Luva Ogre -Essa luva � uma vers�o aprimorada da Luva Orc. Ela concede F+2 para situa��es que exijam testes de for�a e FA+1 para jogadas de ataque. Mecanismo: � ativada assim que � posta no usu�rio Luva Gigante da Colina -Essa luva � uma vers�o Obra-Prima da Luva Ogre. Ela concede F+3 para situa��es que exijam testes de for�a e FA+2 para jogadas de ataque. S�o raras. Mecanismo: � ativada assim que � posta no usu�rio Espada Mikron -Essa arma � estranha para o mundo de Arton, pois trata-se de um objeto que pode aumentar e diminuir de tamanho. Com palavras de invoca��o o usu�rio pode faz�-la diminuir de tamanho at� 5cm ou faz�-la voltar a seu tamanho normal Mecanismo: � necess�rio que o usu�rio saiba utilizar objetos m�gicos pois ela requer palavras de comando para ativar seus efeitos. Anel da L�ngua Florestal -Esse anel muito utilizado por Rangers e Druidas inexperientes permite que o usu�rio possa entender o que uma esp�cie de animal diz. Existem v�rios desses an�is, talvez cada um para cada esp�cie. Esse anel tamb�m n�o permite o entendimento da l�ngua secreta dos Druidas. N�o existe exemplares para as l�nguas dos monstros. Mecanismo: � ativado assim que � posto no usu�rio Anel da L�ngua Florestal Aprimorado -Esse anel raro permite que o usu�rio possa entender o que at�tr�s esp�cies de animais dizem. Esse anel tamb�m n�o permite o entendimento da l�ngua secreta dos Druidas. N�o existe exemplares para as l�nguas dos monstros. Mecanismo: � ativado assim que � posto no usu�rio Anel de Ilus�o Esquel�tica -Anel criado por um necromante. A princ�pio n�o tem nenhuma utilidade interessante, mas que pode salvar em determinadas situa��es. Esse anel faz com que seu usu�rio se pare�a com um esqueleto Mecanismo: � ativado assim que � posto no usu�rio Gema Reveladora -Gema vermelha que pode ser confundida com um rubi. Ela concede H+3 para detec��o de armadilhas n�o-m�gicas e portas secretas. Mecanismo: S� funciona quando posta a frente do olho do usu�rio como uma lente